1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to metal nitride materials. More particularly, embodiments relate to mesoporous metal nitride materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal nitrides and metal oxynitrides (i.e., collectively referred to as metal nitride materials) often display a wide variety of interesting and useful chemical and physical properties. The preparation of metal nitride materials is more challenging than that of pure metal oxides (i.e., other than metal nitrides and metal oxynitrides), since the latter can be prepared in air, while the former often requires the rigorous exclusion of oxygen and water from a synthesis process. In light of their interesting and useful chemical and physical properties, desirable are additional metal nitride materials and additional methods for preparing the additional metal nitride materials.